


Favourite Person

by i-eat-the-whole-ass (pleasejustno)



Series: random bokuroo stuff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/i-eat-the-whole-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) if i dont cry while im writing, im not writing bokuroo (aka i fuckin cried)</p><p>2) bestest seems to be an existing word but its informal</p><p>bokuto and kuroo dont know that though shhh</p></blockquote>





	Favourite Person

Soft shadows in the room shift as the sun disappears behind a cloud. The air-conditioner is on, humming in the silence of the room, accompanied only by the light scritch of a pencil on paper.

Sleepy, Kuroo's lazing sideways on his bed, lying on his front, watching Bokuto draw something with eyes that occasionally unfocus. His head tilts several times as he falls in and out of the grasp of sleep every now and then.

Weekends were always the best because he got to hang out with Bokuto all day, at any place of their choice. Most of the time it was at Bokuto's, for no particular reason.

Contrary to the popular belief of their friends that they spent their time together only doing awesomely fun things that fit their high-energy personalities (especially Bokuto), they quite enjoyed the quiet presence of each other on their weekend dates. It wasn't as though the chill home dates they had were any less awesomely fun than karaoke or a movie at the cinema anyway.

Kuroo snaps awake for a brief moment when Bokuto drops a coloured pencil onto the floor. The latter picks it up and sneaks a glance at Kuroo, who blinks dazedly at him in return.

Bokuto flashes a bright grin at him, making hand motions to tell him to go back to sleep, and Kuroo does.

With that, Bokuto turns back to resume his masterpiece. The first thing he'd done when he arrived at Kuroo's house earlier was to give him a big hug and an even bigger kiss, and the second thing he'd done was to go looking for Kuroo's coloured pencils that he _knew_ Kuroo had lying around.

Kuroo had followed him around the house for a bit before he got bored and went off to his bedroom to read a book and eat snacks, leaving Bokuto on his own in his mission to find Kuroo's Elusive Coloured Pencils.

When the older boy eventually found them, his hair covered in dust from the storeroom, he had bound up the stairs like an overexcited puppy, dust particles trailing behind him like he was a dust fairy, and barged into Kuroo's room. There he had sat himself at Kuroo's study table, a slightly crumpled piece of paper and the box of coloured pencils in either hand.

"I'm going to draw!" he'd announced proudly, and Kuroo just nodded, telling him to have fun with that.

Hours later, and here they are: Kuroo still snoozing with his head over the edge of the bed and drool trailing up his cheek (he'd rolled onto his back some time ago), Bokuto colouring in his sketches with the tip of his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in careful concentration.

It takes a few more confident sketches of colour on the paper before Bokuto's done, and he feels triumphant as he holds up his finished artwork.

He can't stop himself from smiling as he quietly stands, making sure that the chair doesn't scrape against the floor too loudly.

Perhaps he even feels a little nervous as he grabs his drawing and goes to Kuroo, kneeling on the floor so that he's closer to Kuroo's snoring, upside-down head.

"Hey, Kuroo, wake up," Bokuto whispers, bringing his face close to his boyfriend's.

"Hrghwhrgh," Kuroo replies groggily as he lifts his head up with much effort, Bokuto placing a hand behind it for support.

"It's not night yet, is it?" he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Bokuto helps push his stiff body into a proper position on the bed before climbing into it with him, paper fluttering in his hand.

"Nope. I drew you a thing!" Bokuto holds out the paper, and Kuroo sits up against several stacked-up pillows before taking it.

Bokuto watches his expression carefully as his eyes scan the paper, and a full-fledged smile breaks across Kuroo's face.

"Do you understand it?" Bokuto asks excitedly.

"Yeah, that cat and owl is you and me, right?"

"No. The cat is just a cat and the owl is just an owl. Look, there's even a monkey and fish."

"Oh."

Bokuto tilts his head like a confused puppy, but perks back up immediately again when Kuroo laughs. "Although you _can_ think of them as us if you want."

"What's this lovely drawing for, though? All of a sudden like this," Kuroo pats at the vacant spot next to him, and Bokuto scooches up the bed to settle into it, burrowing his entire being slightly into Kuroo's side.

Bokuto's beaming like a kindergartener getting praised by his favourite teacher. "Because you're the bestest boyfriend ever!"

Placing the drawing down and cupping Bokuto's happy face in his cold palms, Kuroo leans in and gives him a grateful smooch on the lips and a peck on both cheeks. "I don't think bestest is an existing word."

"Yes, it is! I looked it up in the dictionary you bought for me! If the word didn't exist then it would only apply to you, and there's only one of you, and the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou is here with me so only I can use this word," Bokuto boasts, then blushes a little and ducks his head in embarrasment, "You're my favourite person, you know?"

"You're my absolute favourite person in the entire world, too!" Kuroo exclaims, and tells Bokuto that he loves him because saying 'I love you' never gets old, not when he's with Bokuto.

"Why is there a '100' written in red here, though?"

"'Cause you get a hundred in love points!" There's more that Bokuto would have said if Kuroo hadn't smushed their lips together again.

It's the small moments like this that they both cherish the most, exchanging 'I love you's and kisses without any particular excuse or reason to do so, doing small things that put a smile on each other's faces and being genuinely content and happy in the presence of the other.

Neither could ever ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) if i dont cry while im writing, im not writing bokuroo (aka i fuckin cried)
> 
> 2) bestest seems to be an existing word but its informal
> 
> bokuto and kuroo dont know that though shhh


End file.
